custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mask of Clairvoyance
The Mask of Clairvoyance is a Kanohi that was designed to grant the user glimpses into the future. However, unlike conventional Masks, the wearer has no control over when the Mask activates; nor do they have any control over what the Mask reveals to them. History The Mask of Clairvoyance was brought about during an experimental phase in the mask-making art, where Mask Makers were attempting to push the boundaries of what could be done and what a Kanohi could be used for. No crafter is credited with the creation of the Mask of Clairvoyance, but it speculated that they came from Metru Nui, created from a blend of several unknown Kanoka disks. Not many Masks of Clairvoyance have been produced, because, while its power is desirable, it is considered somewhat of an impediment, as its power is uncontrollable. However, in the 100,000 years the Matoran Universe was in operation, a few noteworthy individuals possessed the Mask. The most notable bearer of the Mask of Clairvoyance is Gaaki, a Toa of Water and member of the Toa Hagah team assigned to protect Makuta Teridax. She was known to receive several visions from her Masks, the most well-known being a vision of the coming of the Dark Hunters to Xia. When she and her team were mutated into Rahaga by Roodaka, she lost access to use of her Kanohi. But her connection was restored once she was transformed back into a Toa. Immediately after this, she received a vision of a tyrannical takeover of the Universe. A Toa of Gravity from the Southern Island Chains was known to have borne a Mask of Clairvoyance. He once received a vision of a great Rahi attacking his home island and destroying a large portion of it. This event followed a few months after his vision, and took place exactly how he foresaw it, despite his best efforts to change it. But, what he had not seen, was that the attack also resulted in his death. Another Toa, a Toa of Fire, has been documented with this particular Kanohi on the Northern Continent. With his Mask, he would continually receive visions of a cataclysmic event, which would end in the deaths of thousands of beings across the Matoran Universe. This event would be the Great Cataclysm, in which he would lose a leg. After the Battle of Bara Magna, he migrated out on the newly-reformed Spherus Magna. On Xia, there was a Toa of Ice who was part of the island's defensive Toa Team who wore a Mask of Clairvoyance. With his Mask, he was granted visions of many attacks from pirates and thieves in advance, which allowed them to defend against them. This ability gave him great fame amongst the Xians. However, he at one point fulfilled his destiny, and became a Turaga when he passed his power onto another Matoran, who filled his place on the team. As such, his Mask became a Noble Kanohi. Powers Great The Great Mask of Clairvoyance enables to the user to receive visions of future events. However, the bearer had no control over when they were shown these visions, or what they would see in them. While they could be shown mundane things, often times they were shown visions of dramatic and violent events. These would usually be distressing to the user, sometimes deluding their character into bitterness. The events shown are also shown exactly how they will play out, with the user unable to change the events seen in visions. Noble The Noble Mask of Clairvoyance only gives the users flashes of the future, but everything appears distorted and incomprehensible. Known Bearers Great *Toa Gaaki - Mask lost when mutated into a Rahaga; now restored *Toa Nukha - Destroyed *Toa Mavkhi *Toa Diaon - Prototype; mask and schematics both destroyed prior to Mata Nui's Launch. Noble Category:Kanohi Category:Canon Articles